


Captain Kathryn Janeway`s Secret To Success

by Querion



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wondered how Captain Janeway survived in the Delta Quadrant? Well, here is her secret...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Kathryn Janeway`s Secret To Success

CAPTAIN KATHRYN JANEWAY`S SECRET TO SUCCESS

 

I know a brew which puts me together at the start of the day  
A brew which fuels my being and sends me off to face my day  
Bitter and sweet brew roaming in the recesses of my being  
Ah yes! It restores my soul

 

I drink the brew to keep me warm  
I drink it to cool me down  
I drink it to kick start my courage  
Did i drink it too much to ruin my marriage?

 

She drinks it to stop the shakes in her hands  
He drinks it to get strength to till the land  
She drinks it to conquer her enemies  
They drink it because she said so

 

She drinks it hot and black  
And no i don`t think it was bland  
He flaring eyes magically cause her enemies to quake  
From the top of their heads all the way down they shake

 

She prepares a steaming cup with practiced ease  
She sits back in her chair and looks pleased  
She has done it for years  
My courage is renewed when she says  
I beat the Borg with it!


End file.
